forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Evermoors
| demonym = | population = | races = Bog blokes, ettins, hill giants, ogres, orcs, trolls, | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Copper, gold, lead | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = yes | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The Evermoors, or Trollmoors, was a region of the Savage Frontier that comprised hills and troughs, partially filled with chilly bogs and rolling landscapes. It was a place that clouded the senses, with dense fog that permeated travelers' field of vision and winds that roared within their ears. In addition to the trolls that famously infested its bogs, the Evermoors were home to a variety of other monstrous creatures. Despite this, a few few scattered drovers, shepherds and prospectors managed to eke out a life within. Geography The Evermoors were bound by the River Surbrin and the Lower Rauvin Vale to the north, the River Surbrin and the Surbrin Hills to the west, and the Silverwood to the east. To the south and east was open land and the expansive High Forest. The Laughingflow river originated deep within the Evermoors, meeting the River Surbrin after it passed though the Surbrin Hills. The major that linked Yartar to Everlund, known as the Evermoor Way, passed between the Evermoors and the High Forest. Geographical Features The moors were formed by large rocky plateaus, sporadically interspersed by very steep small gorges dug by the water. Soil-covered tors and rocks dotted the moors' bog water. Rich veins of copper, lead, and even gold ran through the moors' rocky outcroppings and it was believed that further wealth could be found deep beneath its waters. Civilization The Evermoors were the resting place for a number of long-dead dwarves and Netherese humans. The landscape was dotted with their burial mounds, some of which held great magical treasures. Beyond that, it southern ends housed a number of ruined settlements that humanity was forced to abandon. History In the , Nimoar and his barbarians famously eradicated all the trolls in the Evermoors and scorched much of its terrain in the process. Scorch marks from this slaughter remained visible for hundreds of years. After the number of troll attacks on the town of Nesmé increased, in the , an unknown entity drove them away from the moors. A community of fog and cloud giants made them home within the Evermoors in the . They were soon followed the next year by a band of hill and frost giants that traveled from the Spine of the World mountains. As was so common throughout the moors' history, this migration forced out much of the local troll population. Rumors & Legends Due to the rich amounts of ore found within the moors' rocky outcroppings, some expert miners believed that a vast network of caverns ran underneath its murky waters. Notable locations ;Landmarks: * The Old Man: Jutting out from the moors, this tor resembled the visage of an elderly man. * Startop: This peak came to a distinct point and on clear nights, caught the moonlight just right so as to resemble a twinkling star. ;Settlements: * Griffon's Nest: This small village served as the home of the Griffon tribe of Uthgardt barbarians. * Lyn Armaal: The floating castle of Countess Sansuri soared high in the skies above the Evermoors. * Nesmé: While always being threatened by the trolls and barbarians of the moors, this town endured for some time, until it was finally razed in the War of the Silver Marches. Inhabitants The Evermoors were infamous for its infestation of trolls, who were known to ravage the surrounding settlements. The Trollmoor orcs roamed across the Evermoors during the mid—14 century DR. A two-headed troll by the name of Proffit was known to have led a massive force of trolls and bog blokes. Appendix Appearances ;Novels *''Streams of Silver'' *''Farthest Reach'' *''The Lone Drow'' *''Rise of the King'' Further Reading References Category:Moors Category:Locations on the River Rauvin Category:Locations on the Surbrin Trail Category:Locations in the Savage Frontier Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations